Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to data storage devices, and more particularly, to solid state drives (SSDs).
Data storage devices form a major component of many modern electronic devices. For instance, data storage devices form a major component of personal computers, digital camcorders, portable multimedia players, and a variety of other devices.
In many electronic devices, hard disk drives (HDDs) are used as data storage devices to provide mass data storage. HDDs are an attractive form of mass data storage due to their relatively high integration density and operating speed, as well as their low cost.
An HDD typically comprises an electromagnetic recording unit, a mechanical driving mechanism, and a host interface, such as a parallel advanced technology attachment (PATA) or serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface. Due to their many mechanical components, however, HDDs tend to have high power consumption and low durability.
As an alternative to HDDs, many newer devices have begun to incorporate nonvolatile memories capable of providing mass data storage. High capacity nonvolatile memories can now be found, for instance, in mobile phones, personal media players, digital cameras, and notebook computers, to name just a few.
SSDs are one common form of high capacity nonvolatile memory. A solid state drive typically comprises one or more nonvolatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, a controller, and a host interface, such as a PATA or SATA interface. Using a host interface similar to those used in HDDs, SSDs can be readily substituted for HDDs in many systems. Moreover, by comparison with HDDs, SSDs tend to have better stability, durability, data access speed and power consumption.